


Novo crush

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Crush, Episode: s02 Reverser, Homosexuality, M/M, Pining, metinos of past one-sided marinette/nathaniel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Nathaniel tinha se sentido um pouco estranho com a proximidade do menino ao olhar o que ele estava fazendo, mas não de uma forma ruim. Os olhos verdes do garoto eram incríveis. [Eps Reserver].





	Novo crush

Nathaniel não esperava de que de todas as pessoas Marinette fosse ser a responsável por acabar o apresentando para seu novo crush.

Teoricamente, ele já tinha superado faz tempo a paixonite que tinha sentido pela Dupain-Cheng, depois de todo o incidente desastroso do Ilustrador do Mal, eles mal se viam e quando conversavam o coração dele não batia mais rápido. Ele tinha aceitado que eles nunca dariam certo, era óbvio que ela gostava de Adrien Agreste, e eles não combinavam tanto. Mas ainda assim, ele tinha que admitir que ele se pegava olhando para ela de vez em quando e sorrindo sem motivo. Se fosse honesto, tinha que admitir para si mesmo que isso vinha mais da solidão do que pela garota em si.

Quando ele viu a menina chamando um aluno da escola deles que ele não conhecia para entrar no clube, ele não pensou nada demais. Quer dizer, o menino, Marc, era bonito e tinha sido incrível ser reconhecido pelo trabalho que fizera. Ele tinha se sentido um pouco estranho com a proximidade do menino ao olhar o que ele estava fazendo, mas não de uma forma ruim. Os olhos verdes do garoto eram incríveis. Porém, tudo fora um desastre naquele encontro no parque e Nathaniel se sentia culpado só de pensar no quão rude ele fora com ele, só porque estava irritado que Ladybug não aparecera.

Ele estava com tanto vergonha que quando viu Marc pela primeira vez depois do parque, não conseguiu nem olhar na cara dele. Só quando Ladybug os forçou a dar a mão, ele conseguiu levantar a cabeça e encará-lo. Ele ficou aliviado em ver que o menino parecia tão envergonhado quanto ele. Depois daquilo, eles foram tomar um café e Nathaniel pediu desculpas por ter sido tão horrível, explicando tudo que acontecera e que esperava que fosse Ladybug pessoalmente, porém tinha achado o trabalho dele incrível. Marc também se desculpou, mesmo com seus protestos, e eles acabaram conversando por horas.

Não muito tempo depois, eles já tinham estabelecido uma rotina de trocar mensagens, o tempo todo resolvendo problemas da HQ e trocando opiniões, quando não estavam falando de besteiras. Nathaniel se acostumou tanto com a rotina que parecia que sempre tinha sido assim, não conseguia acreditar que só tinham passado poucos dias, e ele estava um pouco assustado com a ideia de não falar mais com Marc. O que eles fariam quando acabassem o projeto?

Eles apresentaram a HQ pronta no clube e Nathaniel não podia estar mais orgulhoso. Aquele fora o melhor projeto que ele já fizera e o mais divertido. Ele sentia-se tão bem que estava inspirado para mais um, o único problema é que ele não queria fazer isso. Era tão difícil encontrar alguém que fosse talentoso e ao mesmo tempo soubesse ouvir. Mas será que Marc se interessaria em continuar trabalhando com ele?

Ele passou mais de uma noite em claro, com medo de perguntar. Acabou falando por nervosismo quando Marc perguntou o que ele faria agora, mas ele ficou feliz de feito isso, pois o novo amigo abriu um sorriso imenso e disse que claro que queria. Nathaniel sentiu-se leve depois disso.

Não demorou muito para perceber que o que ele sentia por Marc ia muito além da amizade, comparando-se ao que um dia já tinha sentido por Marinette, mas muito mais forte. Ele queria ver Marc sorrindo, encontrá-lo todo dia e não conseguia parar de pensar nele em geral. Quando estava sozinho antes mesmo fantasiava em como seria se aproximar dele e tocá-lo.

Mas ele sabia que eles não estavam prontos para isso ainda. Eles precisavam se conhecer melhor e ele entender o que Marc sentia por ele. Ainda assim, Nathaniel sabia que um dia ele confessaria o que sentia.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente gosto muito desses dois e quero ver Nathaniel muito feliz :)


End file.
